


And Hell Won't Have Them

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Happy Ending, M/M, Post Gauda Prime, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Avon takes Blake's body to Sinofar, he's willing to pay any price to have Blake restored to life. He hadn't quite expected <i>this</i> price.</p><p>But he doesn't mind. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Hell Won't Have Them

**Author's Note:**

> Blakefancier and I played this in an RPG long ago (the file was saved in 2005). To save covering up Bf's current fandom interests on her dashboard with old B7, I'm going to post this without using the official coauthor format (and yes, I did discuss it with her, and got a thumbs up). I'll change it later, when Bf has added enough new stuff that it will be buried.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Blake's eyes wouldn't shut. Avon gave up trying and simply laid him out neatly on the sand, beneath the ...obelisk?... statue?... and waited. He'd seen Blake dead here once before, but that was a long time ago, and not by his hand.

"Are you here?" Avon paced for a few minutes, and shouted again. "Sinofar? Giroc?" Avon touched the gun at his side. No, not yet. He'd waited for months, traveling with Blake's corpse as his sole companion, hardly daring to close his own eyes for fear the makeshift stasis unit in his stolen ship would fail. He would wait until... until he was sure there was no hope for Blake. "I'm not leaving. I've brought Blake." Avon knew he sounded desperate, pathetically so. "Help him. You liked Blake." Avon turned and Sinofar was standing there.

"That's not a good enough reason," Sinofar said, her attitude as smug and superior as Avon remembered. When you're the revenant of your entire world, Avon supposed smugness was one way to go. Even if you're not exactly a survivor. Maybe it was easier when you weren't the one left standing. As Avon had been.

"Blake's important. Without him, the rebel cause will be set back at least thirty years." Avon tried for a grand reason, something that wouldn't sound like 'I need him.' Giroc cackled behind him, but Avon didn't turn. It didn't matter if Giroc retained enough memory of emotion to understand his petty reasons. Sinofar was the one he needed to convince with whatever would appeal to her peculiar moral righteousness.

"Perhaps. But why should I favour your rebels, favour either side of your human quarrel?" 

"Because you still care about right and wrong. If you didn't, you wouldn't have interfered with us before." Giroc, yes, Giroc would have toyed with them like a cruel child twisting a stick in an anthill, but Sinofar was beyond that.

Sinofar frowned and turned to look at Blake. "It has been too long. I cannot bring him back entirely as he was."

"I accept that," Avon said immediately, seizing the slim hope her not quite refusal implied.

Giroc cackled again. "There will be a price to be paid! He must pay, and so must you!"

Avon glanced at Giroc, then back at Sinofar for confirmation. He nodded. "I accept that, too."

Sinofar smiled, one of her nasty, smugly sweet, smiles. Honeyed poison. "I doubt that you do, but... very well. Blake may yet serve his people, as I can no longer serve mine."

Avon fell to his knees, screaming. Pain shot through his entire body as if he'd been dropped into acid. When it faded at last, he opened his eyes. Sinofar and Giroc were gone, and Blake was standing, looking down at him. Blake offered him a hand up. "Is this hell?"

Avon stared up at Blake for a long moment before accepting his hand and rising to his feet. "Not precisely. This is Sinofar's planet. Do you remember... everything?"

"I... I think so." Blake frowned and looked around. "I was on Gauda Prime and... you shot me." He stared at Avon. "Why did you shoot me?

"I...I thought you had betrayed me." Avon looked away from Blake.

Blake shook his head. "There's something not quite right. I feel... different." He touched his belly. "How did we got here? Where are my wounds?"

"I stole a ship. I put you... your body in stasis." Avon swallowed hard. "Sinofar brought you back."

Blake frowned. "Back from where?"

"Back from the dead. I killed you." It took an effort of will, but Avon met Blake's eyes again. 

"You killed me." Blake looked at Avon, his head tilted, as if he was listening. He said softly, "I'm hungry."

"There are rations on the ship." Avon wondered what Blake was thinking. "Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"Can you hear that? A sort of... thrumming sound." Blake stepped closer to Avon, reaching up to stroke Avon's neck. 

"I don't hear..." Blake's eyes... they were... it was... "Blake?"

"Shhh." Blake pulled Avon against him. "I can hear it."

"Blake? Hear what?" Avon shivered, suddenly chill with unreasoning fear.

Blake pressed his lips to Avon's neck, pressed his tongue there, licking, then shifted his mouth. He stroked Avon's body: his back, sides, his hair, gently, and with obvious desire.

"Yes. Whatever you want, Blake." Avon's eyes closed. Blake wanted him. That's all that mattered. Blake bit, and Avon accepted the pain gladly. Blake needed him. He felt a gentle suction, felt Blake's hands sliding under Avon's shirt to touch his skin. Avon shivered again, then brought up his hands to hold Blake's head against his throat.

Blake slid his hands down until he reached the waistband of Avon's trousers. He made short work of Avon's belt, opened his trousers and slipped a hand in.

His life was flowing into Blake. His strength. Avon moaned. It was right. "Yes." Blake began to stroke Avon's cock. Avon stiffened at Blake's touch. He was trembling continuously now, wanting to do whatever would please Blake, but too lethargic to act.

Blake licked at Avon's wound. He kissed up to Avon's ear and said hoarsely, "Do you want to taste me?"

"I... I want... whatever you want." Avon struggled to speak. "Tell me... tell me what to do to please you."

"I want you to worship my cock with your mouth." Blake touched Avon's lips. "And after, I'm going to fuck you."

There was a surge of excitement, washing away the weakness. "Yes, I want to do that." Avon dropped to his knees and opened Blake's trousers. "I want to."

Blake clutched Avon by the hair. "Hurry. The only sounds I want out of your mouth for the next fifteen minutes are moans of pleasure."

Avon moved to take Blake into his mouth, sucking hard on the head and licking with his tongue beneath. He'd never done this before. He hoped he wouldn't disappoint Blake.

Blake moaned and tugged on Avon's hair."My lovely cock-sucker." Avon felt warmth go through his whole body at the praise. Blake was pleased with him. Avon took Blake deeper, rocking back and forth. Whenever he had a chance for breath, he gasped quickly and returned to work. Blake must be happy. Avon needed that.

"I'm going to love shoving into your tight hole. It's tight, isn't it? Of course it is. You're a little cock-tease."

He had never... but oh, Blake, he wanted that, too. wanted to give Blake everything. Blake tugged on Avon's hair. "Enough! That's enough!" Avon sat back, panting, then gulped, swallowing saliva, and moved enough so he could shove his trousers down to his knees.

Blake released Avon's hair and grabbed his own cock. "Yes, you were a cock-tease, but not anymore. Now you're a slut. My slut. My pet. Arse in the air." He knelt behind Avon. Avon couldn't see him, but he could hear as he spat on his palm and presumably used the saliva to wet his cock. He pressed the head of it to Avon's hole, and pushed in slowly. Avon groaned, and closed his eyes. It hurt. But... for fifteen minutes he was only allowed sounds of pleasure. He can't spoil it for Blake. He set his teeth in his lip and pushed back onto Blake, silently counting the seconds in his mind. Blake paused, panting harshly, to say, "I was right. Never had a cock up your arse, have you?" He ran his hand over Avon's back. "Pretty little virgin."

Avon relaxed slightly. Blake didn't mind. it was all right. The pain was nothing. Nothing at all. He moaned and tightened his muscles. Blake gasped, held in place for a moment, and then moved out slowly, until only the head of his cock remained in Avon, then pushed back in just as slowly. He kept doing it.The pain was easing. Avon's cock stirred again, and he sighed, bracing himself against Blake's thrust. As Blake quickened his thrust, he reached around and grasped Avon's cock, playing with it. Avon forgot about the pain and made a purely animal sound of greed when Blake's cool hand surrounded his cock. "Ahhhh...."

"That's it. Let me hear you. Slut! How much do you love this?"

"Good! So good... please!" Blake's cock hit something and Avon's balls and cock both leapt to respond. "Ahhh!"

Blake chuckled, grabbed Avon by the hips and thrust harder, pounding against his prostate. Avon gasped and dug his fingers into the dirt. It felt like Blake's cock was going to shove right through his belly. He wanted more. "Please!" Avon begged. Blake continued, varying the thrust so that some were gentle and Avon didn't know which to expect. Suddenly Blake's fingers dug into Avon's hips and Blake shouted his release. Avon groaned, and waited, shaking violently, for Blake to tell him what to do.

"Come!"

Avon screamed and poured himself onto the dusty soil.

Blake pulled out and scooped Avon up into his arms. "You're bleeding."

It had all been so sudden, so confusing. Avon looked at Blake, dazed. "What?"

"I was too rough with you. You're bleeding." Blake carried Avon into the spaceship. "Where's the med-unit?"

"There isn't one." Avon shook his head, trying to clear it. He should be embarrassed to be carried like a child, shouldn't he? "There's an aid kit on the flight deck."

"There isn't..." Blake sighed, shifted Avon to a more comfortable position, then took the short walk to the flight deck. "Where's the kit?"

"There." Avon pointed to a metal box attached to the bulkhead. "But I don't need it."

"You're bleeding." Blake set Avon down. Then he walked over to the bulkhead and rummaged through the aid kit.

Avon touched his arse, and stared at the blood on his fingers."Yes. Well... only a little." He drew a shaky breath. "It's not the first time I've had blood on my hands."

"I'll need you to bend over or lay down," Blake said while he sorted through the basic supplies.

"There's a bunk, in the cabin." Avon pointed to the rear of the ship. There was really not much chance of missing it. The one-man ship only had a flight deck, a cabin, one small 'living' area, and a small cargo compartment. The stasis unit took up a fair portion of the rear wall of the flight deck. Avon held onto the back of the chair and got to his feet, unsteadily. He was sure he hadn't lost enough blood to account for his light-headedness. Perhaps he should have remembered more often to eat.

"Here, take the aid kit and I'll carry you." Blake, scooped up Avon and carried him to the cabin where he set Avon on the disused bunk. Sleep hadn't been a priority, either. "Turn over onto your belly." Blake cleaned Avon and did things Avon couldn't see, with creams and possibly a small tissue regenerator, judging by the buzzing vibration.

It all made Avon sleepy. "Orac's under the bed," he said. "It can fill you in." Avon didn't consider himself a coward, but he hoped Orac would handle any remaining awkward questions.

"Good. I want to talk to him." Blake finished and put the aid kit on the floor before pulling Orac out of hiding. "Rest. I'll take care of everything."

Avon nodded. He trusted Blake. "I'm thirsty."

"I'll get you some water." Blake filled a cup with water from the bathroom sink. "Here."

Avon sat up gingerly, and took the cup. "Thanks." He drained it and lay down again. "We should probably leave as soon as possible."

"We will." Blake stroked Avon's hair. "Now sleep." He picked up Orac and left the room.

Avon pulled the dusty duvet over himself and fell asleep.

 

Avon woke up. He had a miserable headache. And his back hurt. Not to mention... He got up, pulled his clothes into order and had a long drink in the washroom, then went to the flight deck. Blake was sitting at the controls, staring into space blankly. Orac was resting on the deck, key missing, and lights dormant. "Blake? Are you all right?"

Blake looked up. "I'm fine. We're on our way to Lindor. We should be safe there, at least for awhile." His eyes narrowed. "You look like hell."

"Yes, well... perhaps I had best get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

"No. No, I spoke to Orac. I don't eat... food." Blake covered his mouth and looked sick.

Avon knelt next to Blake. "They said there would be a price to pay. Do you regret it?"

Blake took a deep breath. "No, no, I don't regret it." He reached out, fingers not quite touching the puncture wounds on Avon's neck. "Do you?"

"No." Avon smiled. "I regret many things, but not this." Avon grasped Blake's shoulder. "Not this."

"Go get something to eat. Preferably something with a high iron content. I don't know how often I need to feed."

Avon nodded and stood. "Once we're on Lindor maybe we can get... well, perhaps an artificial substitute for emergencies..."

"Perhaps." Blake turned back to the controls. "When you're done, come back here. We need to talk."

"Yes." Avon went back to the living quarters and consumed a protein pack, two iron tablets, and a vitamin solution. Irrationally, he found himself thinking that he was now eating for two. When he finished he returned to Blake.

Blake looked at Avon for a very long time. Avon wondered what he was thinking, what Orac had said. But he didn't ask. After several minutes, when Avon was feeling the need to shift position, Blake said softly, "Unbutton your shirt."

Naturally Avon did so.

"Play with your nipples.

Avon began rubbing and pinching his nipples, while watching for Blake's reaction. 

"How many men have you been with? Not including me."

"None." Avon pinched his nipples and tugged on them.

"Now show me your cock. And tell me, how did you feel about having me in your mouth, your arse?"

Avon opened his trousers and pulled his cock into view. He hesitated, unsure whether he was supposed to play with it, and finally opted for continuing the nipple-play. "I loved having you in me. My arse hurt at first, but not for long."

"Stop playing with your nipples." Blake sighed. "Do you enjoy following my commands?

"It just seems natural. Right." Avon let his hands drop and looked at Blake, puzzled. "Don't you want me to do as you command?" Blake had always wanted Avon to obey him, so why did he look so sad now that Avon was obedient? "Do I displease you?"

"I am pleased with you, Avon. Very pleased." Blake reached out and took Avon's hand. "Was this the price you have to pay? To obey me? To be my... pet?"

"I don't know. If it was, I don't mind."

Blake was quiet for a long moment. "Play with your cock."

Avon reached down and grasped his cock. "I killed you. I thought the price would be my life." He began stroking himself. 

"And you're happy being my pet." Blake shook his head. 

"I would be... if you were happy with it." Avon stopped fondling himself. "You don't really want me to do this, do you?" Obeying Blake's words wasn't enough. He had to figure out what Blake really wanted and give it to him.

"No." Blake stood and stroked Avon's hair. "You're an attractive man, and I... I do love you. I want to be with you. But I'm afraid that I'll hurt you."

Avon smiled. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Maybe you should be."

"You could order me to fear you."

"I don't want to do that." Blake kissed him. "We need each other."

"I knew that when I went to Gauda Prime." Avon touched Blake's face. "I knew that when I abandoned all logic and brought you to Sinofar."

"Orac is monitoring the scanners. Not that anyone is searching for us. I'm sure everyone thought we're dead." Blake smiled. Perhaps his eyes were a little haunted, but only a little. Avon could make him glad to be alive, he was sure of it. "Go to our cabin, get undressed and wait for me."

"Yes." Avon kissed Blake, and left. He was glad Blake was going to be sensible about this. Fighting each other, fighting what they felt for each other... well, it had brought them nothing but misery. 

 

Avon was lying on the bed, nude, when Blake entered the room.

"You're such a slut," Blake said, but he smiled, and that made it praise.

Avon stretched and put his hands behind his head. "Am I really?"

"Well, if you aren't, you will be when I'm done with you." Blake tossed a bottle of mineral oil on the bed. Avon didn't ask where he got it, or what he intended to do with it. "How's your arse?"

"It's fine." He smiled. "Do you enjoy looking at me?"

"I do." Blake sat on the bunk and laid his hand on Avon's thigh. "I like touching you, too."

Avon brought his hands out from under his head and touched Blake's leg. "Then touch me. Whether we intended it or not, I'm yours. We may as well enjoy it."

"Yes." Blake slid his hand up to cup Avon's balls. "When we're safe, on Lindor, I want you to shave here." With his other hand, he flipped open the cap of the oil and poured some over his hand and what it held.

"Ahh..." Avon spread his legs slightly. "What happens if I cut myself?" He was only partly joking. 

Blake released Avon's balls, then slipped his fingers behind them to tease Avon's opening. "You mean you've never shaved yourself before?"

"Not there." Avon shifted slightly, lifting his arse from the bedding. "If I cut myself, what would you do?"

Blake pushed the tip of his finger inside of him, a considering look on his face as he apparently tried to imagine his reaction. "It depends? Is it a serious cut? If it isn't, and it's bleeding, I might have to lick the wound clean."

"Mmm... for the sake of argument, let's call it a nick. Bleeding in an annoying, but not alarming fashion." Avon spread his legs slightly further.

"Then I'd definitely need to lick it." Blake continued to push his finger in deeper.

Avon half closed his eyes, concentrating on the sensation. Still unfamiliar, but not unwelcome. "Yes, I believe you're right. But I'll need more evidence before I accept it as a working hypothesis."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Blake worked a second finger into Avon and wiggled them. "Touch yourself."

Avon ran the palms of his hands over his chest. "Here?" He continued to his groin, and traced around the head of his cock with his fingers. "Here?"

"Your cock. Touch your cock." Blake's fingers moved as if he had a definite search pattern. 

Avon's head went back into the pillow and he took a sharp breath as an extremely pleasurable sensation struck. Obviously Blake had found his target. "Ahh... yes... the evidence... is mounting." He took his cock in both hands and began working it, with the help of the excess mineral oil.

"I want to see you come for me." Blake's buried fingers pressed more firmly. With his free hand, he pinched and pulled Avon's nipples. 

Avon gritted his teeth, trying to fight it, to hold out a little longer, because Blake was enjoying this. "Ahhh." He arched up and back, then collapsed into the bed. "Sorry... but... you asked."

Blake smiled. "You've come all over your hands. Lick them clean."

Mineral oil and come; not his favorite taste combination, but he'd get used to it. Avon lifted his hands, and licked them, while watching Blake.

"I'll never leave you again."

"I know. I don't think either of us would survive separation. I don't wish to experiment with it."

Blake suddenly kissed Avon, devouring his mouth, sucking desperately at his lips. He slipped a third finger into Avon's body, opening him up further. Avon responded to Blake's urgency, pulling him close. He lifted his knees, knowing where this was going. He'd always been a quick study. "Yes."

Blake pulled his fingers out of Avon, grabbed the bottle of oil and poured a generous amount on his cock. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll feel it for days." He pressed the head of his cock to Avon's body and despite his words, gently pushed in.

Avon smiled and put his hands on Blake's hips. "Yes."

When Blake was fully encased, he stopped. "Are you all right?"

Avon shifted slightly, moving his feet and legs to find a more comfortable angle to accept Blake. "Yes." He stroked Blake's thigh and smiled. "Go on."

"Tell me if it hurts." Blake took a deep breath and began to move his hips, slowly. "You're still as tight as a virgin."

Avon grinned. "You're still hung like a horse."

Blake returned the smile. "Next time, I'm not letting you come first."

Avon laughed and kneaded Blake's buttocks. "You just like me when I'm inarticulate. Come on, show me what you can do."

"I don't want to hurt you again." Blake brushed Avon's cheek with the back of his hand, in an affectionate gesture. "I want to love you."

"Ahh. All right, have it your own way." Avon turned his face towards Blake's hand. "Love me, then."

Blake smiled and rubbed Avon's bottom lip. "I am." He continued moving slowly.

Avon sighed and relaxed his muscles as much as possible. "Umm... I like watching you enjoy yourself."

"I always enjoy myself with you."

Good." Avon sighed again, trying to analyze sensations. Now that he was in a mindset to enjoy being fucked, he wanted to decide which was the best part of it. Internal pressure? Prostate stimulation? Muscle stretching? Then he looked up into Blake's eyes and had his answer. "Yes. It's very good."

Blake thrust faster. He was breathing harshly. He clenched the thin sheets so tightly Avon heard them tear. "I love that you're mine," Blake groaned. "Put your fingers in me."

It was awkward, but Avon managed to reach a little further back, and push several fingers into Blake. He locked his ankles around Blake's waist and tried to keep a rhythm with Blake. "Ah... you're tight... too." Avon thought about fucking Blake and grinned. Blake howled Avon's name and came, collapsing heavily. Avon slipped his fingers out of Blake and held him, rubbing his back and murmuring soothing nonsense which he hoped Blake wouldn't remember.

Blake shifted, rising enough to let Avon breath freely. "We'll reach Lindor in two days. I'll try to hold off on feeding for as long as I can."

"That's probably not a good idea." Avon stroked Blake's hair. "You probably would be better able to control it if you weren't starving." Avon closed his eyes and laid his head back, exposing his throat fully. "Try."

Blake stroked Avon's neck. "I'll hurt you."

"I trust you. Try." Avon was totally relaxed. This was how it was meant to be.

"Just a little." Blake pressed his mouth to Avon's neck, licking the sweat from his skin. Then, he bit. Avon winced slightly, then stroked the back of Blake's neck, soothingly. Blake sucked gently on the wound, taking slowly. Avon thought it better not to talk, not to break Blake's focus. He kept stroking Blake slowly.

"Enough, that's enough." Blake gave the wound a final lick, then kissed up his neck to his ear. "How do you feel?"

"Good." Avon opened his eyes. "I could sleep."

"Then why don't you." Blake kissed Avon's ear. "Would you like some water first?"

"Yes, please. Mmm..." Avon let his legs unlock from Blake's waist. "It's good to be able to sleep."

"Yes." Blake got up and brought Avon a glass of water. "I'll be on the flight deck if you need me. All right?"

"Yes." Avon sat up sleepily and drank the water. "You're not tired?"

"No, I'm not." Blake frowned. "I wonder if I'll ever get tired?"

"It's been less than a day." Avon looked at Blake in concern. He didn't know much about physiology, but he was sure humans required sleep to survive.

Blake shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Get some rest, you need it."

"Yes. All right." Avon pulled the duvet over himself. Blake knew best. If he wasn't worried, it didn't matter.

 

 

Avon was glad to got out of the ship on Lindor. He privately vowed never to steal a ship that small again. Orac could have handled a larger vessel... but he hadn't trusted it to do so. He stood at Blake's side, glancing around the spaceport.

Blake placed his hand on the small of Avon's back. "We'll need supplies: food, clothes, blood."

"Are we going to contact Sarkoff? That would be a good first step for defusing the...rumours about you."

"Yes. But, first things first. We need to got a hotel room, clean up. I'll need... a blood source." He raised an eyebrow. "Do we have money?"

"Only what was in the petty cash on that ship." Avon glanced back at it. "And the operative word was 'petty'. I do have..." Avon tugged at his finger and removed his ring. "This...it's gold."

Blake touched it. "Put it back on your finger. Let's see if my powers of persuasion will work on hotel staff."

"Ah. Well, you could _always_ do that." Avon put the ring back. "If it does, we can try a medical clinic next."

"Yes, I want a doctor to look at you." Blake looked around. "I think there's a hotel down the next street. I stayed there the last time we were here."

"I'm fine. I meant as an interim source of supply."

Blake stopped and touched Avon's face. "I still want you to see a doctor, even if you are fine. You're my responsibility. Kiss me."

Avon kissed Blake, taking his time, and paying no attention to passers-by. Blake deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into Avon's mouth. Avon put a hand to the back of Blake's head, holding him close as they kissed.

After a few minutes Blake pulled away. "We should go to the hotel," he said. His voice was thick and Avon caught the gleam of fang-tips.

"Yes. All right." On the whole, Avon approved of Blake testing the limits of his self-control. In the middle of a running gun battle would not be the time to discover he couldn't wait another moment for a snack. Avon had wondered if there was any connection between Blake's ...condition... and mutoids, but lacked a graceful way of bringing up the subject.

Blake smiled and put his arm around Avon's waist. Blake was in a good mood. Avon's found himself increasingly sensitive to that.. And of course, Blake was entirely Avon's responsibility, so he damn well should be aware of his moods.

Blake stroked Avon's thigh and looked around. "The sun's almost down. I'm glad about that. Some of the myths..." At the entrance of the hotel, Blake stopped. "I'm glad you're here with me."

"Come on, let's see if we can got a room with a proper bath."

They entered the hotel lobby. Once they were at the front desk, Blake caught the clerk's eye. The young man frowned, then looked dazed. "I believe you have a room for us."

"I do?" 

"Yes, why don't you check your computer."

This was the first time Avon had a chance to watch the compulsion from the outside." He said quietly to Blake, "It was pre-paid, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was pre-paid. Do you have that in your records?" Blake leaned in.

The clerk's eyes flickered to the screen. "No, we don't."

"Then you'll need to make the necessary changes." 

"I... Yes, of course." The clerk began imputing data into the computer. "Your name?"

Avon watched, and resisted the temptation to add pre-paid meals. He wasn't sure what the clerk might balk at.

Blake smiled. "Jon and Markus Smythe." 

The clerk handed Blake a key-card."You're in room 325, sir. I apologize for the mix up. I've comped your first meal in the hotel. Thank you." 

Blake turned to Avon. "Shall we retire to our room, Markus?"

"Yes, Jon. I'd like to freshen up." Avon smiled at the clerk, relieved that things were going well, for a change. "Our luggage has been delayed."

"Yes, sir. I'll have it sent up if it arrives. Have a nice stay." 

Blake took Avon's hand and led him towards the lift. "Easier than I thought."

Avon tightened his grip on Blake's hand. "I suspect there will be modifying factors of personality and situation. Don't get cocky."

"Relax, dear." Blake grinned. The lift-doors opened as they approached and they entered. Blake hit the third floor button.

"I am perfectly relaxed. Cool, calm and collected at all times." Avon collared Blake, pressed him up against the wall and kissed him. Fortunately the lift was empty, because he would have done it, regardless. "It said so on my third form report."

"Did it? How very interesting." Blake ran his hands over Avon's arse. "Now, now, be a good boy and wait."

"I think the prospect of a bath has me excited." Avon put his hands on the lift walls, caging Blake between them. "Hot water. Shampoo. Possibly even a loofah." Blake liked Avon taking the initiative. He'd have to try to do it more often.

Blake shook his head. "I know, it's been awhile." There was a chime and the lift doors opened. Blake ducked under Avon's arms and walked out. "Are you coming?"

"How could I resist such a gracious invitation?"

"You can't." Blake stopped at the door to room 325 and opened it with the key card. Just then, one of the hotel staff, a handsome young man in bellboy uniform, passed by. Blake said softly, "Stop." The young man did as he was told. "My friend and I need some help. Do you mind?"

Avon looked at the bellboy, and then at Blake. He didn't like the feel of this. He opened his mouth and then shut it, unwilling to risk... well...

"No, no, of course I don't mind." 

Blake ushered the man into the room, then gestured for Avon to follow. When everyone was inside, he locked the door. The young man looked at Blake expectantly. "What..."

"Shhh." Blake touched the man's throat. The young man's eyes went distant. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Avon watched for a moment, then turned his head aside and stared at a generic print in shades of green and brown on the far wall. He should have known he wouldn't be enough for Blake. Should have.

Blake undid the top two buttons of the bellboy's shirt. "Tilt your head." Blake looked at Avon and smiled. "I won't be long."

Avon nodded. He didn't think Blake would like it if he left the room. He sat on a chair at the desk, with his back to Blake and began examining the stationery and other oddments in the drawers.

Blake brought the bellboy closer and kissed his throat. Softly he said, "It's all right. I promise it'll be all right." He bit the man's throat; they both moaned.

There were no earplugs in the desk. Avon concentrated on the hotel services brochure, and studied the diagram of the emergency escape routes. The bellboy sounded like he was enjoying himself. Avon took out the worn datapad from the ship and noted: 'Buy earplugs'. He didn't quite input the information hard enough to break the hapless device. He only looked up when the noises stopped.

"I don't want you to remember any of this," Blake said as he buttoned the bellboy's shirt. "Thank you for your help." 

The bellboy blinked, still looking dazed. "Y-you're welcome." He opened and closed his mouth a few times, blushed, and stumbled his way out of the room. Blake licked his lips, walked over to Avon and began to massage his shoulders. "Shall we take a bath, love?"

Avon nodded and put down the data-pad and brochure. it was on the tip of his tongue to tell Blake that it was... indiscreet... to feed on people in their own hotel. But Blake never listened to his cautions before, and he was far less likely to now. Avon produced a smile. "Yes."

Blake leaned down and nuzzled Avon's hair. "You smell so sweet. I wish I could feed on you more often, love. But I don't want to hurt you."

"Whatever you think best." Avon got up and turned to face Blake.

Blake wrapped his arms around Avon and held him tightly. "I'm not going to tell you not to be upset. But I am going to tell you that you're the most important person in my life." 

"I'm not upset about you satisfying your appetite." Avon touched Blake's mouth.

Blake kissed Avon's fingers. "Then why are you upset?"

"Because you..." Avon sighed. "Because, along with blood, you seem to have acquired a taste for risk. If you couldn't wait for us to find a medical center, you could at least have been... more cautious in your choice."

"Avon, relax. I was hungry and I wanted to enjoy our time together without thinking about blood. He wouldn't say anything, and even if he did, who would believe him?"

Avon pulled back slightly and searched Blake's eyes. "One man no one would believe., but there will be more. Blake...you don't even know how long the compulsion to forget would last. Make me forget something. Use me for your... experiments. Please. I don't want to lose you again."

"No. Oh, no. Avon, you won't lose me again. You won't." He stroked Avon's cheek. "I'm not going to experiment on you. But I will be more careful, I promise. If I need to, I'll find people who wouldn't mind catering to my needs."

"All right." Avon took a deep breath. "I don't mind about sex. I don't care." Avon looked up at Blake. "I don't."

"Don't be silly. I have you, why would I want anyone else?" Blake cupped Avon's face and kissed him. "Mine."

"Yours."

Blake began to unbutton Avon's shirt. He nuzzled Avon's throat. "You have such a strong pulse. I can always hear it. Even when I'm not concentrating on it, it's there, in the background."

"Is it?" Avon lifted his chin. "I didn't realize."

"Oh, yes." Blake kissed down Avon's neck and licked his collar bone. "Always."

Avon stroked Blake's hair. Blake opened Avon's shirt, nuzzled downward, and licked and sucked his nipple. "Ahh..." Avon arched into Blake's touch.

Blake blew on the nipple and grinned. "What do you want, Avon?"

"Ahhh... I thought I wanted a bath..." Avon pulled Blake towards one of the beds. "But I've changed my mind."

Blake laughed and allowed himself to be led. He put on a mock-innocent expression. "You want to take a nap?"

"Yes. And you can rock me to sleep." Avon started pushing Blake's vest off.

"Well, I don't know. I feel terribly dirty. Don't you feel dirty, Avon?"

"Now that you mention it... yes." Avon touched his forehead to Blake's.

Blake sighed and stroked Avon's hair. "I love you. Let me get you clean. Then we'll take our time in bed."

"Mmm... that sounds good."

"Yes." Blake kissed him. "Get undressed while I run our bath."

Avon stripped. He's glad they're finally somewhere they can get new clothes. The constant reminder of Gauda Prime in faded bloodstains and the dried-in stink of fear made his skin crawl. He folded his clothes neatly for what he hoped would be the last time. Pity about the boots, but he wanted them gone, too.

Blake made his way to the bathroom, shedding clothes as he went along. Avon heard the sound of water splashing into a tub. The water stopped, and then there was a subdued splash as a large body entered the tub, followed immediately by a low groan of pleasure. "Are you coming?" Blake said?

Avon came and stood in the bathroom doorway, observing Blake who was washing his hair. He also noticed the small bottle of lotion resting on the edge of the tub. "I was debating whether I ought to wait until you'd had a chance to soak off the topsoil."

"You're not exactly sparkling yourself."

"I know. I keep checking to see if any seeds have spouted." Avon moved close to Blake. "Slide over."

Blake slid over and continued to wash his hair. "We're going to need another ship."

"Yes, but clothes first." Avon got into the tub and moaned. "Ahhhhh..."

Blake reached out a soapy hand and rubbed Avon's chest. "You make that same noise when I fuck you."

Avon grinned and started scrubbing himself. "You should try fucking me in a hot tub of water then."

"Maybe I will." Blake slipped under the water to rinse his hair. Avon shampooed, closing his eyes and luxuriating in the feel of the water swirling around his body. Blake came up out of the water and straddled Avon's legs. He soaped a washcloth and began to wash Avon's neck. Avon tilted his chin back to allow Blake easier access and continued scrubbing himself. He concentrated on washing, pretending that was all they're going to do.

"Mmm, you clean up nicely." Blake slipped his hand around to wash Avon's back.

"You should see me dressed for a social occasion." Avon moved against Blake's hands. "Would it be easier if I turned around?"

"Yes" Blake sat back.

Avon maneuvered around until he was facing the taps. In this position, he could do a little unnoticed wanking.

"Mmm, very nice." Blake soaped his hands and began washing Avon's arse. "It's a nice handful."

"So it is." Avon was in stealth mode, trying not to move his elbow noticeably.

"Stop touching yourself or I'm going to spank you."

Avon stopped. Then he smiled. "Was that a threat or a promise?"

Blake slapped Avon's arse. "What do you think?"

"A promise?" Avon put his hand down to caress his cock.

Blake smacked Avon's arse again, harder. "I'll tie your hands behind your back."

"Promises, promises." Avon gave himself a good squeeze, considering it was likely to have to hold him for a while.

Blake grabbed Avon's wrists and pulled his hands away from his cock. "I said not to touch your cock. Now you've upset me. I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you. Rinse off, dry yourself and wait for me on the bed."

Avon lowered his eyes to hide the glint of excitement in them."Yes, sir." He obeyed Blake's instructions and lay on the bed, feeling his heart-rate accelerate with anticipation.

Blake took his time in the bath, until Avon was squirming and wishing he could take mattered into his own hands. Blake emerged with the bottle of lotion, which he tossed on the bed near Avon. He pulled the belt from one of the hotel robes. "Put your hands behind your back, wrists crossed."

Avon glanced at the belt, and bent his head to hide a smirk. He put his hands behind his back as directed. "Would it help if I apologized?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind hearing it anyway." Blake crossed the room and settled on the bed next to Avon to tie Avon's hands.

"I am very sorry to have been so inconsiderate." Avon wriggled his fingers, testing the play in the binding. "It was an irresistible impulse. The hot water made me do it."

"Oh, no. Don't blame it on the hot water." Blake gave Avon's arse a light slap. "It was all your fault."

Avon twitched, fore and aft. "I had a deprived childhood. No one loved me." He wriggled. "My dog died." Blake gave Avon three hard swats. Avon lifted his arse higher. "My teachers were jealous of me."

Blake sighed and shook his head. "You'll never learn." He began hitting with a steady rhythm. Avon moaned and leaned forward, exposing more of his arse. It was blending into one hot ache. "The truth is, you're a slut. Led by your cock and arse."

"Yes!" Avon's cock was twitching against his belly, flushed and dripping. "I can't help it... I'm so sorry."

"You had better not come!" Blake's hand was beginning to sting but he continued. "Are you my slut? Are you my pet?"

"YES! I'm yours! Slut, pet, whatever you like!" Avon's arse was burning, his balls ached, and he clenched his fists against the impulse to tear loose the bindings and pump himself.

Blake chuckled and caressed Avon's arse. "Do you want me to fuck you, pet?

"YES!" Avon caught his breath and set his teeth in his lip. "If you would, please." He heard the soft 'pop' of a cap being opened and smelled the lotion. There was a few seconds pause when Blake presumably warmed it, and then he began to rub it around and into Avon's hole. Avon put his forehead against the bed and sighed. "Oh, yes."

Blake pushed two fingers inside of him. "Don't worry, pet. I know how to take care of you. Now rock your hips."

Avon obeyed, fucking himself on Blake's fingers. "Umm."

"I love it when you're this way. Wanting, needing... and I'm the only one who can satisfy you."

"Yes. Only you." Avon moaned and kept rocking. "No one else."

"I know, pet." Blake slipped his fingers out and spread lotion on his cock. Then he positioned Avon and pushed into him.

"Ahhh..." Avon's fingers spread wide.

"Slut." Blake slid a hand underneath Avon and stroked his nipples. Avon moaned and tried to push back onto Blake's cock. "That's it. Fuck yourself on my cock."

Avon groaned and rocked back and forth, gasping for breath while Blake pinched and twisted his nipples. "Please!" Avon twisted on Blake's cock and then tried to rub himself against the sheets. "Touch me. There! Please!

"Slut." Blake slid his hand down and gripped Avon's cock.

Avon moaned. "Only for you. Your slut." He tried to hold out, but it only took two strokes of Blake's hand, before Avon shouted and came, bucking back against Blake.

Blake released Avon's cock and pumped into him a few times, then followed along. He whispered, "Mine." Avon smiled against the duvet. Blake pulled out and flopped onto the bed. "You're lovely."

Avon turned over. "I'm hungry and I have no clothes."

Blake ran his clean hand through Avon's hair. "That's what room service is for. And the robes."

"So it is." Avon thought about sitting up, but decided against it. "Would you pass me the comm. headset?"

"Of course." Blake gave it to him, then began to kiss his neck.

Avon dialed room service, and resolutely managed to keep his voice even while he placed an order for spinach salad, chicken liver canapes, steak and kidney pie and a pitcher of ale. He ended the connection, and turned back to Blake. "Are you sure you can't eat anything?"

Blake kissed his way across Avon's neck. "I'm not hungry."

Avon sighed. "No, of course not. Ah... I forgot to ask if there's garlic in the dressing on the salad. You know, well... those were legends..."

"Ah, yes. Let's hope most of them are only legends. It would be inconvenient to have to stay out of sunlight." Blake licked Avon's chin. He didn't sound concerned.

"Well, we've disproved some already. You don't need to sleep on your native soil... " Avon glanced at Blake's bounty hunter costume and grinned. "Then again, you are carrying enough of it around with you."

Blake nipped Avon's neck and chuckled. "Perhaps I should run around naked at noon to test the legends."

"I thought you were giving up recklessness."

"Is that what you thought?" Blake sighed and rested his head on Avon's shoulder. "You smell good."

Avon put his hand up to stroke Blake's hair. "If you are very good, I will open the curtains a quarter inch at sunrise tomorrow.'

"Thank you." Blake slid his arm around Avon's waist. "You should go shopping tomorrow. Buy us some clothes."

"Yes." Avon continued fondling Blake's hair. "When my supper arrives, I'll have my clothes taken for cleaning. I couldn't stand to put them on over a clean body. What about yours?"

"Yes, that sounds wonderful. Thank you. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." Avon continued toying with Blake's hair. "Just hungry."

"Would you tell me if you weren't fine?"

"Probably. If only to avoid serious delayed guilt repercussions."

Blake looked into Avon's eyes for a long moment, then nodded. He stroked Avon's jaw with his thumb. "You need a shave."

"After supper. It should be arriving soon."

Blake hummed and flopped back on the bed, away from Avon. Avon got up and put on a robe, stretching. "We still haven't decided how we're going to got the funds to buy clothing. Let alone acquire a new ship."

Blake pulled the covers over himself. He raised an eyebrow. "Avon, you're an embezzler," he said in a patient tone of voice.

"Yes, and if the Lindorian system used the same programs as Earth, I would have no problem." Avon sat on the edge of the bed. "I'll think of something."

"So you and Orac couldn't embezzle money from the Federation?"

Avon smiled. "Perhaps."

"Maybe Sarkoff would lend us a few credits."

"We could promise him his pick of Olde Earth memorabilia after the rebellion." Avon laid his hand on Blake's shoulder.

Yes." Blake stroked Avon's arm. "I'm sure he'll be willing to help us."

"Perhaps I can get something from the hotel's shop tomorrow, and charge it to the room." There was a knock at the door, followed by a voice announcing room service.

"Oh, good. I want to watch you eat," Blake said, sounding slightly wistful.

"I'll try to be neat." Avon admitted the hotel employee who pushed a food cart into the room. Avon penned a large tip to be added to the room bill, and gave him their clothes, wrapped up in a hotel towel. "I don't expect miracles, just ask them to do their best."

"Yes, sir. They'll be back by morning." The employee nodded and left with the clothes.

Blake patted the bed. "Sit next to me. And eat slowly."

Avon rolled the trolley close to the bed, sat down and uncovered the dishes. "It smells good."

Blake scooted closer to Avon. He wrinkled his nose. "If you say so."

Avon glanced at Blake and began eating, beginning with the salad. "It does have garlic in the dressing... does that bother you?"

"No." Blake frowned. "Not really. But it doesn't seem very appetizing." He took a piece of spinach and sniffed it.

"Do you think you could eat, or is the very thought repugnant?" Avon had a sip of ale.

"I could try." Blake put the spinach in his mouth and chewed. He shook his head and spat out the spinach into his hand.

"I wish we knew how much of that is physical, and how much psychological." Avon handed Blake a napkin. "But letting a doctor examine you..." Avon shook his head. "Far too risky. Perhaps meat would be easier?"

"Maybe." Blake tucked the spinach in the napkin, then took one of chicken liver canapes. He immediately spat it out into the napkin and grimaced. "No."

Avon sighed. "Sorry." He brushed his hair back from his neck. "Would you like...?"

Blake caressed Avon's neck. "I would, but I've taken enough from you lately."

"Just a sip. I want to know if I taste better than that boy."

"Perhaps just a small sip." Blake leaned over and pressed his lips against Avon's neck. "Your pulse is strong."

"Yes." Avon smiled. "I'm very strong." Blake bit gently and suckled the wound. "Ahh..." Avon closed his eyes. "Yes." Blake ran his fingers through Avon's hair. Avon put his hand on the back of Blake's head, holding him close."Yes, that's good."

Blake took another sip, then stopped. "You taste better."

Avon stroked Blake's hair and smiled. "Good." Avon felt absurdly content. He was Blake's favorite. That was all he needed, really.


End file.
